1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular pull-out switch assembly having a receptacle for receiving at least one switch or plug therein. The switches and plugs being selectively removably insertable into the receptacle by way of cooperating, protruding and indented portions on the receptacle and on each of the plugs or switches.
The modular pull-out switch assembly of the present invention permits the selective replacement of a plug or switch located in the receptacle without the need for pulling the receptacle out of the wall or cutting off the main power supply to the receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional wall switch assemblies, if a repair is to be made, it is usually necessary to cut off the main power supply and also remove the entire base plate. Also, repeated repair may damage the threads on the base plate which will make it necessary to also replace the entire base plate.
Additionally, some conventional wall switches utilize complicated latching and locking mechanisms for maintaining switches or plugs in the base plate. These complicated latching and locking mechanisms make it difficult to easily remove and replace a selected switch or plug and also make it difficult to interchange switches or plugs once they are initially installed.